A Letter to Harry
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: Cho writes a letter to Harry, explaining why she was so emotional last year....oneshot.


Dear Harry,  
  
I think I should get straight to the point of this letter.  
  
I'm writing this letter to you, because I feel you need to know the whole story of what happened last year, between us. Our relationship was pretty disastrous, wasn't it?  
  
On a more serious note, I'm writing to tell you exactly why I was so upset last year. Over Cedric, I mean. And why I was crying all the time. So, here it goes...  
  
Let's start with the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I became close friends with Cedric, even before that year. I never knew he felt that way about me until he asked me to the Yule Ball. Even then, it was a little weird, because he used to be one of my best friends; I just couldn't get used to that idea of us being together.  
  
But I went out with him; because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I thought it would improve it, make us closer. Well, I guess it did, but not in the way I wanted to be closer to him. He just became even more enamored with me, and I didn't want to hurt him.  
  
The Second Task, I was the thing that Cedric would miss most. I could've looked at it like he would miss me most as a friend, like you and Ronald Weasley, but I knew better. The look in his eyes was enough to disprove my "just friends" theory.  
  
So we became the perfect couple. Cedric was the ideal boyfriend as well, sweet, caring, and fun. But I still didn't like him like that. I knew that I was leading him on; making him think that I liked him when I didn't. I also knew that it wasn't fair to him, because I liked someone else, even while and before I went out with Cedric.  
  
Cedric was such a nice guy, he really was. I never, ever wanted to hurt him, but I did. It was the night of the Third Task, right before he went into the maze.  
  
I always wished him good luck before all the tasks, but this time I pulled him aside.  
  
Harry, I broke up with Cedric that night. I told him that I didn't like him that way, and didn't think that I could ever like him that way. It was hard for me to do. It's hard to tell anybody that, but when he's also your best friend, it makes it ten times harder. The look in his eyes when I told him is still with me today. I had no idea that he would...die that night. If I had known, I would've never done it. I never would have done that in his last hours.  
  
When you came back, with his body, I couldn't handle it. I don't recall if I cried or fainted or what. All I knew is that I had broken up with him, and then he had died. It's an awful thing to have on your conscience.  
  
It haunted me all summer; that my last words to my best friend had been like that. And to make matters worse, my feelings for my crush were getting even stronger, even though I knew I shouldn't like him.  
  
The school year began soon after. Remember all those times I asked you if Cedric mentioned me? Well, I just wanted to find out if he had said anything about me when he died; whether it had been good or bad, I needed to know. And do you remember in Madam Puddifoot's how I said I needed to talk to about Cedric? What I meant was, and I'm not sure if you got this or not, but what I meant was, I wanted and needed to tell you what I had done that night.  
  
It was on my mind constantly; it was tearing me up. I needed to tell somebody, I needed to let it out, and I needed to get it off my conscience But I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. Every single little thing seemed to remind me of him: Qudditch, Hogsmeade. So I was an absolute wreck last year, because of it. I couldn't stop crying whenever I thought about him, I just felt so bad, so mean, so evil for doing that.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for everything. It was my fault that our relationship failed, and I should've known not to go rushing into another relationship so soon after what had happened.  
  
So, I wrote this letter to you so that I could explain why I was acting so awfully. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistakes, but if you don't, I understand. I wrote this letter to get this off of my conscience, so that I can go on living my life, so I can have some closure. Thank you, Harry, for letting me have this closure by writing to you. Thank you, for being Harry Potter.  
- Cho 


End file.
